After A Long Time
by InuzukaKawaii
Summary: Kejadian tak sedap,menghancurkan hari pertunangan Sakura. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1 (The Tragedy)

Sakura POV

Pagi yang cerah di konoha...

Hari ini adalah hari pertunanganku dengan Sasuke kekasihku, aku mengenakkan gaun berwarna pink yang dihiasi dgn bungan dan bercorak putih. Aku sangat bahagia hari ini,yah meskipun Sasuke masih belum datang, akh mungkin jalanan hari ini macet karena hari ini kan hari valentine, jadi banyak pasangan yang merayakannya sekarang.

"Sakura, mengapa Sasuke sampai detik ini belum datang?" seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilku dan bertanya padaku. Ternyata itu oka-san ku

"mungkin dia terjebak macet.." pikirku begitu, yah aku hanya berpikir positif saja. Mana mungkin ada seorang kekasih yang berpikir yang tidak-tidak, oke mungkin itu hanya menurutku saja

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke tak kunjung datang juga,aku masih bepikir positif namun sedikit agak ragu sepertinya, 30 menit masih sama ia belum sampai di gedung ini. Oke, mungkin sekarang aku mulai ragu akan keselamatan Sasuke.

"hey Sakura, mengapa Sasuke hingga saat ini tak kunjung datang? Padahal aku telah menyiapkan ini matang-matang" tanya Ino, sahabatku yang sekarang mulai kesal dan make up nya luntur

"sabarlah dulu, aku saja yang akan bertunangan sabar, kok kamu yang kesal?"

Sekarang aku mulai kesal,kenapa sampai sekarang Sasuke belum datang juaga? Gaunku mulai kusut sekarang,make up ku juga,bahkan tamu-tamu yang hadir mulai kabur. Ah sudahlah mungkin ini jalannya

End Sakura POV

Sakura semakin kesal menunggu kehadiran Sasuke ke Konoha grand Hotel

nee kikoe masu ka?

"nee kikoe masu ka?  
>sora wa hate shinaku aoku sunde ite<br>umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite  
>kimi wa itsumade mo egao de ite janai to nai chau kara<br>mawari o mimawasa naku temo mou iin da yo  
>kono te no naka ni wa minna ga iru kara<br>naki taku natte nige taku natte  
>shiawase o wasure teu shimatta ra mina utae<br>hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu"

Nada dering dari ponsel Sakura berdering dari tadi namun Sakura membiarkanya dari tadi,hingga setelah "10 panggilan tak terjawab" tertera di layar handphone ia baru mengangkat yang ke sebelas. Ternyata itu dari Shino

Sakura:"moshi-moshi"

Shino:"Sakura,Kau harus segera datang kemari!"

Sakura:"ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau menelpon ku mendadak"

Shino:"sudahlah,kau harus segera kemari!"

Sakura:"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Shino:"aku akan menjelaskannya,tapi kau harus tenang"

Sakura:"...(menarik nafas)...baiklah!"

Shino:"Sasuke kecelakaan...!"

Sakura:"HAAH...!"

Shino:"tenanglah, dan didalam mobil itu tidak ada siapa-siapa"

Sakura:"HAAH...!"

Shino:"itu memang aneh, jika mobilnya rusak parah maka Sasuke akan ada disana dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Tapi, Sasuke tidak ada di mobil tersebut"

Sakura:"..." (pingsan)

XXX

Flashback:

Sasuke berjalan ke arah mobil dari pintu keluar rumahnya, orang tuanya sudah pergi sejak Sasuke bersiap-siap. Ia kemudian menyalakan mobilnya dan berangkat menuju Konoha grand hotel, 5 menit kemudian ia teringat bahwa ia harus membawa cincin yang ia pesan kemarin.

Sasuke akhirnya mampir dahulu ke tempat ia dan ibunya membeli cincin kemarin

"mbak..pesanan cincin saya mana?" tanya Sasuke

"maaf, atas nama siapa tuan?" tanya si Pelayan toko

"um...atas nama Sasuke Uchiha"

"tunggu sebentar, saya ambilkan dulu"

Setelah si pelayan mengambil cincinya, sasuke langsung membawa langsung cincin itu tanpa melihat dulu cincinnya. Padahal cincin yang ia bawa bukanlah cincin sebenarnya, lalu? Cincin yang sebenarnya sudah dibawa oleh pelayan toko yang asli, lalu siapa yang tadi? Itu adalah misteri.

XXX

Sasuke pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, karena ia penasaran maka ia membuka tempat cincin itu.

CLINK...SLIGTH...

Cahaya yang terang seketika terlihat dari cincin itu yang kemudian membuat Sasuke kesilauan melihatnya. Tak dapat meghindar dari cahaya tersebut...

JGEEEERRRR...

Tabrakan akhirnya terjadi, mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke tertabrak mengenai truk penganggkut pasir dari Suna ke Konoha.

"Kami-sama, ada kecelakaan..." teriak seorang saksi yang melihat kejadian itu

"kecelakaan?" Shino yang ketika itu lewat jadi penasaran "itu...itu..itu mobil milik sasuke, jadi sasuke kecelakaan? Sasuke? Kecelakaan?" shino bergegas ke tempat kejadian dan melihat kondisi mobil Sasuke, namun anehnya tidak ada tubuh Sasuke baik itu dalam keadaan hidup atau mati hanya mobilnya saja yang terlihat rusak parah disana. Lantas dimana Sasuke?

End Flashback

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 (Transparent Man)

Maaf baru update lagi,hehhe...maklum sajalah. O iya seharusnya ane menyisipkan genre lain yaitu Hurt dan Romance. Sementara tragedy jangan ditulis karena tragedinya Cuma satu kali dan yg lebih menonjol ya supranatural,hurt,dan romance nya. Ya sudahlah...

Selamat membaca

Sasuke POV

Ah...mengapa kepalaku pusing? Mengapa aku ada ditempat seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Entahlah,mungkin ini perasaanku.

"ini bukan perasaanmu nak!" terdengar suara seseorang,tapi bukankah ini ruang kosong? Ch...ini aneh!

"kau harus percaya,ini adalah pilihan kau pilih hidup didunia atau mati dan hidup damai disana!" orang ini memberikan pilihan aneh padaku,memangnya aku percaya tak semudah itu

"sadarlah nak,aku tak pernah bohong!" orang ini berusaha meyakinkanku, mungkin dia tidak berbohong atau janhan-jangan ini mimpiku saja

"PLAKK" aku menampar diriku sendiri dan benar saja ini sangat sakit sekali,hm..aku mulai percaya pada orang ini

"nak,dengarkan aku baik-baik..." kelihatanya dia mulai menahan kesalnya "(menarik nafas)...kau berada diantara dua pilihan...kau hidup dengan syarat atau mati damai dialam sana?"

Aku kaget dengan kata-kata yang terucap dari mulutnya itu,percaya atau tidak aku berusaha untuk menjawab aku ingin kembali hidup

"aku putuskan untuk hidup saja" spontan kalimat itu terucap dari mulutku tanpa berpikir panjang

"ada syaratnya...!" kata orang itu sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya "kau harus mencari sinar kehidupan kembali,dan kau hanya kuberi waktu 3 tahun!" lanjutnya

"dimana aku temukan sinar itu?" tanyaku

"sinar itu tidak muncul setiap saat,sinar itu ada saat garis jingga terakhir berada diatas langit,sinar itu hanya ada disaat cuaca cerah tanpa hujan menetes sedikitpun,sinar itu hanya muncul disaat hatimu tenang dan damai"

Woow,kalimat yang sangat menggemparkan! Hal yang tidak-tidak muncul dalam pikiranku saat ini,tapi demi Sakura akan kulakukan ini "aku terima syarat mu"

"waktu mu dimulai sekarang!" ucapan yang mencengangkan

Aku menarik nafas menerima kenyataan,tanpa sadar aku tak pernah bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang aku tahu,aku telah mengalami kecelakaan parah 2 jam lalu. Jadi,aku telah membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Sakura? Arggh...kacau

End Sasuke POV

XXX

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya,ia hanya teringat sepintas itupun hanya kira-kira saja. Bagaimana nasib Sakura sekarang? Ia pingsan dan dilarikan kerumah sakit terdekat di Konoha. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa dihari yang seharunya menjadi catatan sejarah dihidupnya sekarang hancur berantakan? Apa daya,ini takdir yang harus diterima ikhlas oleh Sakura Haruno.

XXX

Sakura POV

Oh tidak,mana mungkin ini terjadi?mana mungkin ini semua terjadi? Kami-sama,mengapa Engkau memberikan cobaan kepadaku dihari yang bahagia ini? Sudahlah,aku pasrah meskipun aku belum percaya benar. Sasuke...harusnya aku tak marah padamu tadi,seharusnya aku tak menggerutu tadi,jika saja waktu itu aku menganggap serius ucapanmu itu. "besok adalah hari pertunangan kita Sakura,tapi bila aku tidak datang jangan marah dan jangan menagis. Karena jika aku mati,aku akan tetap ada disini! Dihatimu!" itu kalimat yang ia katakan kemarin. Kami-sama jika kau bekehendak agar mengembalikan Sasuke, izinkan aku mengulangi hari kemarin.

Aku semakin gelisah saat ini,aku tak percaya hari ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Sasuke kecelakaan,dan jasadnya tak ditemukan juga. Jika saja kemarin aku menemaninya,jika saja aku kemarin memeluk ia erat-erat. Ah,apa daya takdir berkata lain. Kecelakaan tragis dan misterius terjadi,apa penyebab kecelakaan itu terjadi?

Aku terdiam merenung dirumah sakit,dengan posisi terbaring,pandangan kosong dan tak memperhatikan orang lain disekitarku. Mana mungkin aku tabah jika kecelakaan yang terjadi tidak diketahui penyebabnya. Sungguh tragis,sungguh aneh,dan sungguh misterius.

"Sakura...Sakura...Sakura-chan" suara oka-san ku terdengar ke telingaku namun aku tak perduli,aku memperdulikanya. Namun,beberapa menit aku tersadar dari renungan dan menoleh kearah oka-san

"um..ada apa?" tanyaku

"mengapa dari tadi tatapanmu kosong?apa masih kau memikirkan Sasuke? Seharusnya kau makan dan beristirahat! Dan cobalah untuk tenang sedikit Sakura! Lihatlah teman-temanmu ini,sedari tadi mereka menghawatirkanmu" kata oka-san sambil menunjuk ke arah teman-temanku

Mungkin mereka terlihat mencemaskanku,aku melihat wajah mereka kelihatan sedih dan gelisah, Hinata menatapku begitu gelisah begitupun juga Ino,Naruto,Kiba,Shikamaru,Chouji,Shino,Tenten,Neji,Lee,bahkan teman-temanku yang bersalah dari suna yaitu Temari,Kankuro,dan Garaa terlihat sedih. Para penjenguk pun berdatangan dan pergi karena cemas terhadap kondisiku. Dokter bilang bahwa aku terjatuh pingsan dan mengalami cedera dibagian tulang rawan. Ini begitu buruk,setelah aku kehilangan Sasuke,sekarang aku terbaring tak berdaya merasakan sakit di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

XXX

End Sakura POV

Sakura tak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,sementara itu Sasuke memulai misinya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dikatakan makhluk dialam aneh tadi. Dia hidup didunia,namun ia tak terlihat dan tembus pandang, tak bisa disentuh apapun.

Tak sengaja aku lewat depan rumahmu eh..maksudnya tak sengaja Sasuke melihat tempat kecelakaan yang melibatkannya,ia kemudian melipat dahinya dan kaget melihat tragisnya kecelakaan itu,memang polisi belum sempat mengidentifikasi dan membersihkan TKP karena cuaca yang kurang mendukung di Konoha. "kami-sama,aku teramat kaget saat melihat semua ini,jadi aku sebenarnya mati dan jasadku menghilang,kemudian makhluk tadi memberikanku kesempatan hidup. Jadi,sebenarnya aku...kecelakaan ...maut!" Sasuke tak kuasa melihatnya, ia amat khawatir dengan Sakura." Mungkin saja Sakura telah melihat ini,atau mungkin terjadi sesuatu padanya,oh jangan..."

Kemudian ia melihat Kakashi-sensei guru SMAnya mengendarai motor kearah rumah sakit. Sasukepun mengikutinya,terus mengikutinya.

XXX

TBC

Maaf soal kesalahan genrenya, o iya jangan lupa respon dan comment nya


	3. Chapter 3 (Don't Give Up)

Chapter 3 udah jadi, selamat membaca ya. O,ya sekarang genre udah berubah,karena genre tragedy itu Cuma sisipan.

After A Long Time

Disclaimer: Mashasi Kisimotho

Story by: Inuzukasharinggan

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Supernatural,Romance,and Hurt/Comfort

Chapter 3: Don't Give Up...!

Sorry jika OOC

Kakashi sampai di Konoha Hospital,dan menanyakan dimana kamar sang pasien

"oyasumi,dimana kamar pasien atas nama Sakura Haruno?" tanya Kakashi

"lantai 3 kamar 321" jawab si perawat

"arigatou..."

Sasuke yang kurang mendengar percakapan tadi,dan mengikuti kakashi kembali. Sampai dilantai 3 Kakashi mencari kamar nomor 321 tersebut.

"siapa sebenarya yang Kakashi-sensei jenguk,malam-malam begini?" tanya Sasuke,siapa yang mendengarnya? Tidak ada.

"Kakashi-sensei?untuk apa kau kemari? Tanya seorang gadis

"Gomen'nasai,aku tak bisa menjengukmu tadi siang. Aku tersesat dijalan bernama _kehidupan_" seperti biasanya,Kakashi memang selalu begitu. Ia,selalu mengatakan "aku tersesat dijalan bernama _kehidupan_" atau "aku bertemu wanita tua dijalan".

"ternyata...ternyata Sakura, yang ia jenguk.." Sasuke menduganya sejak awal "ini sudah pasti terjadi,sudah kuduga"

XXX

Sasuke POV

Sudah kuduga,sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi. Sakura terbaring dirumah sakit karena terus memikirkanku. Kondisinya memang memprihatinkan.

"kakashi-sensei,aku hanya butuh satu orang untuk menyembuhkanku" terdengar kalimat itu dari mulut Sakura "dan itu adalah..." matanya mulai berkaca-kaca "SASUKE" Sakura kemudian menangis

Apa? Dia mengatakan hal itu? Jika itu bisa menenangkanmu aku bisa menemanimu Sakura. Aku bisa menemanimu sekarang. Asalkan kau bahagia dan bisa sembuh aku bahagia -sensei sudah pergi,artinya sudah tidak ada lagi yang boleh menengok. Jam 10 malam sudah berdendang, Sakura harusnya sudah tidur. Aku harus membantunya tidur,aku akan menemanimu Sakura. Sungguh,aku berjanji.

Aku memegang tanganya dan berkata "Gomen Sakura, dulu sejak kita bersama aku tak pernah menemanimu saat kau terbaring sakit seperti ini" gomen Sakura,aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku mengelus kening Sakura yang lebar itu,eh...maksudku aku mengelus keningnya yang saat ini begitu panas.

"Ku peggang janjiku untuk menemanimu Sakura seperti waktu itu,meskipun aku tak pernah mengatakannya aku hanya berkata dalam hati tentang ini. Sakura,dengarkan aku..dengarkan aku Sakura. Kau...kau harus sembuh dan tenangkanlah hatimu tentang aku,aku disini untuk menemanimu Sakura,Sakura...maafkan aku, aku selalu bersikap dingin padamu bahkan semua warga Konoha juga, aku minta maaf. Aku mohon,kuatkan hatimu! Kuatkan hatimu tentang aku. Jangan khawatirkan aku,aku selalu disisimu. Aku ada disisimu,ada disini walaupun kau tak pernah tahu"

Aku harap Sakura mendengarkan aku, walaupun hanya ada dimimpimu. Itu saja,aku berjanji menemani mu sampai sang surya datang menyinari dunia ini, sampai aku mati.

End Sasuke POV

XXX

Sakura POV

disebuah taman aku melihat Sasuke sedang duduk sendirian dan ia menghampiri ku dan mengatakan

"Gomen Sakura, dulu sejak kita bersama aku tak pernah menemanimu saat kau terbaring sakit seperti ini" sambil mengelus keningku

"Sasuke...kau tak perlu meminta maaf,kau tak harus melakukan itu" aku menurunkan tangannya dari keningku

"Ku peggang janjiku untuk menemanimu Sakura seperti waktu itu,meskipun aku tak pernah mengatakannya aku hanya berkata dalam hati tentang ini. Sakura,dengarkan aku..dengarkan aku Sakura. Kau...kau harus sembuh dan tenangkanlah hatimu tentang aku,aku disini untuk menemanimu Sakura,Sakura...maafkan aku, aku selalu bersikap dingin padamu bahkan semua warga Konoha juga, aku minta maaf. Aku mohon,kuatkan hatimu! Kuatkan hatimu tentang aku. Jangan khawatirkan aku,aku selalu disisimu. Aku ada disisimu,ada disini walaupun kau tak pernah tahu" lanjutnya

Aku menangis,aku menangis bukan karenanya tapi,aku menangis terharu dengan kata-katanya. Aku teringat kata-katanya H-1 sebelum hari pertunangan, ia juga berkata seperti itu. Kali ini aku serius menanggapinya, aku serius mendengarkannya. Aku tak mau kehilangannya...

"sasuke,jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..." harapanku

"sudah aku katakan,aku tak pernah pergi,selalu ada dihatimu." Kali ini jawabannya agak ketus

"jangan pergi...sasuke...jangan" Sasuke tiba-tiba mundur, semakin mundur,semakin mundur, semakin mundur, semakin jauh, semakin jauh, dan hilang dari hadapanku. Tapi,aku pegang janjinya. Aku pegang janjinmu Sasuke.

XXX

Sinar matahari membangunkanku,aku tak tahu siapa yang membuka tirai kamarku. Karena, tidak ada seorangpun disini, bahkan oka-san ku tidak ada disini. Aku termenung sesaat, ternyata yang tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Aku heran,jika itu mimpi tapi menurutku itu nyata. Bahkan, kenapa di tanganku ada air mata? Oka-san? Mana mungkin dia kan pulang kerumah tadi malam.

Sasuke? Mana mungkin diakan sudah...tidak ada, pikirku begitu

"Tok...Tok...Tok..." suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamarku,ternyata itu Dokter Shizune.

"Sakura, apa kau mengizinkan ku memeriksa kondisimu?" tanyanya, aku menganggukan kepala saja.

"kondisimu...kondisimu...membaik" katanya "tapi kau jangan dulu pulang, tetaplah disini sampai kau benar-benar pulih" lanjutnya, sambil pergi meninggalkanku

XXX

Sasuke mendengarkan tentang kondisi Sakura tadi, ia berharap Sakura membaik keadaanya. "Sakura,aku bersyukur kondisimu membaik" kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan rumah sakit seketika. "aku mencari sinar itu,aku harus mencarinya.." lanjutnya

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sasuke pergi, ia tak sadar bahwa Sakura akan bahaya jika ditinggal sendirian, walaupun Sasuke tak terlihat.

Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke pergi...

"aku sudah tak tahan lagi, aku sudah tak kuat dengan penderitaan ini, semua terjadi sangat tragis. Parahnya, kenapa teman-temanku tak kemari menjengukku?" gerutu Sakura. Sakura tak sadar ini hari Senin, pantas saja tidak ada yang menjenguknya.

"aku...sudah menyerah! Aku lebih baik mati saja...aku lebih baik menyusulmu Sasuke..." Sakura semakin gelisah dan mengalami depresi yang sangat parah, sampai ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke lantai atas dan menjatuhkan dirinya.

XXX

Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk dibenaknya, hatinya berkata agar ia kembali kerumah sakit dan bertemu dengan Sakura sekarang juga. Sasuke juga melihat semua warga Konoha yang tinggal disekitar rumah sakit pergi kearah rumah sakit.

"hey, ada yang akan bunuh diri dirumah sakit,cepat kita kesana!" teriak seorang warga

"bunuh diri? Jangan-jangan?" Sasuke berlari menembus semua tubuh warga sekitar dan ia tak habis pikir mengapa sakura melakukan ini? "Sakura, kumohon jangan nekad! Aku belum mati Sakura! Jika kau berusaha mati, tetap kau tak akan bertemu dengan ku"

"sepertinya wanita itu mengalami depresi" kata seorang warga sambil berlari menuju rumah sakit tersebut.

Semua warga berkumpul disekitar halaman,jalan, dan lantai atas rumah sakit. "aku harus menolong Sakura,aku akan masuk ketubuh salah seorang warga ini"

"SLEEB" Sasuke memasuki jiwa seseorang dan men-sms semua teman Sakura

"Hinata,Tenten,Ino,Kiba,Lee,Naruto,Shino,dan yang lainnya. Cepatlah kemari, Sakura sedang mencoba bunuh diri...

Jangan perdulikan siapa aku! Yang penting kalian semua kesini"

Setelah SMS itu dikirim, keadaan makin buruk Sakura sudah menurunkan sebelah kakinya sambil memejamkan matanya...

XXX

"aku...sudah putuskan, aku akan menyusul Sasuke. Aku sudah tidak berguna lagi didunia ini, lebih baik aku akhiri saja" Dalam hati Sakura

Dan... "AAAAA...AAAAA..." teriak Sakura yang menjatuhkan dirinya...

Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke? Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk menghentikannya?

TBC

Gimana? Kaget? Bengong? Atau puas? Tunggu kelanjutannya ya...!

Jangan lupa respon dong respon


	4. Chapter 4 (Flashback story:First Helper)

After A Long Time

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: InuzukaKawaii

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Supernatural,Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Chapter 4 : The First Helper

Summary : Sakura bertemu dengan seorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke, siapa dia? Masa lalu kembali terpikirkan dibenak Sakura.

Agak OOC dikit...!

Eitts, nama authornya ganti ya...!

Happy Reading...!

Sakura melayang diatas sana, semakin lama semakin ke lambat dan semakin bawah, semakin berada di arena yang membahayakan nyawa Sakura. Dan...

Akhirnya...

.

.

.

SUKSES! Sakura diselamatkan seseorang. Siapa dia? Jrengg...jreng... Pria itu menyelamatkan Sakura dan menenangkan Sakura kembali di rumah Sakit.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura

"aku...?" tanya balik pria itu dengan senyum diwajahnya

'kami-sama, pria ini mengingatkanku pada Sasuke. Mengapa Engkau menciptakkannya semirip mungkin, walaupun dia agak berbeda' guman Sakura dalam hati

"Watashiwa... Sai ndeso" jawab pria itu dengan wajah tersenyum lagi

"kau berasal darimana?" tanya Sakura lagi

"aku baru pindah dari Tokyo kemarin, tak sengaja aku melihat mu tadi"

"kupikir kau..." Sakura menghetikan pembicaraannya

"apa?"

"ah lupakan saja..." jawab Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah karena hampir keceplosan

"maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang" Kata Sai sembari berpamitan pada Sakura

"silahkan saja.."

XXX

Sakura POV

Kami-sama siapa pria tadi? Kenapa wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke? Mungkinkah ia reinkarnasi Sasuke? Kuharap jangan!

Aku teringat masa lalu saat Sasuke menyelamatkanku untuk pertama kalinya

Flashback:

Konoha Gakuen

.

.

.

.

Siang itu seperti biasanya aku dan teman-temanku berbicang-bincang disebuah kantin disekolah kami, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino,Hinata,Tenten,dan Temari yang duduk di meja kantin bersamaku. Kali ini kami membicarakan tentang pria. Neh? Bukannya setiap hari seperti itu?

"apa kita tidak pesan makanan?" tanya Tenten

"kau saja yang memesankan"jawabku dengan malas

"ehem...cleng" Temari bersuara sambil mengarah ke wajah Ino

"apa?" tanya Ino

"Ciee...yang baru putus..." Celetuk Temari

"apaan sih jelek ah" Ketus Ino

"hey, aku baru teringat sesuatu..." Celetuk Temari lagi "dia kan baru putus" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Ino lagi

"apa lagi?" kali ini si muka_ babi_ mulai marah, sudahlah lupakan

"hey, Sakura! Sakura...Sakura! Woy!" Ino memanggil namaku

"apa?" tanyaku

"ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya

"tidak..."

5 menit kemudian...

"makanan sudah siap!" datanglah si bibi pelayan mengantarkan 5 porsi yakiniku ke meja kami tentunya dengan nasi yang sedikit dan daging sapi yang kadar lemaknya sedikit.

"arigatou...!" semuanya berterimakasih

.

.

.

"itadikimasu...!"

Tanpa sadar aku memperhatikan seorang pria berambut raven yang duduk di depan meja kami, dia sedang membaca buku sambil meminum segelas jus tomat tanpa gula (?) yah itu karena dia tidak suka yang manis-manis.

"Sakura...!" lagi-lagi si muka _babi_ manggil

"eh...apa?" aku terkejut dan muka ku sudah seperti kepiting yang direbus

"kau memperhatikan pria itu?" tanyanya

"ah..eh...anu..tidak juga" jawabku agak gugup

"ah...Cieee..." Celetuknya "Hoiy...semuanya SAKURA SI JIDAT LEBAR SEDANG JATUH CINTA" teriaknya sambil naik keatas kursi

"aih? Hey..kau jangan berkata seperti itu" kataku sambil menyembunyikan muka kepiting rebus

.

.

.

"eits...aku lupa sesuatu.." celetuk ino lagi

"apa?" semuanya bertanya

"Hinata kan baru jadian kemarin sama si...siapa namanya itu ah Narto? Eh Naruto maksudnya" lanjutnya

Hinata sekarang mulai menunjukkan muka kepiting rebusnya

"PJ nya mana? PJ...PJ?" kata temari sambil menyodorkan tangannya

"ehem...Temari!" lagi-lagi si Ino

"apaan sekarang?" ketus Temari

"ehem...cieee yang punya gebetan baru...!" celetuknya lagi

"ch...kau urusi dirimu yang baru putus kemarin..." ketus Temari

"lagipula aku sudah move on kok. Dan kecengan loe kan mantan gue juga wew!" balas Ino sambil menjulurkan lidah

"hey sudah, makanannya habiskan dulu!" kata Tenten mencoba menenangkan suasana

"JANGAN BERLAGAK SOK DEWASA KAU... NEJI!" Teriak semuanya kecuali Hinata dan Tenten tentunya

"eh...!" tenten sweatdroop

Tiba-tiba pria rambut raven itu menoleh dan berdiri meninggalkan kantin.

XXX

Hari mulai sore..., aku pulang kerumah tepat saat sang surya sudah ada pada garis akhirnya...

Tiba-tiba...ada 3 orang pria yang kelihatannya mencurigakan, kemudian pria itu bertanya padaku

"neng, sendirian aja?" tanya pria pertama yang memakai pierching ditubuhnya dan berambut orange

"GLEKK!" tubuhku gemetar dan mulai deg-deg-an

"neng,rumahnya dimana? Abang anterin yuk!" tanya pria kedua yang tubuhnya sangat menyeramkan penuh jahitan

"GLEKK!" semakin gemetar dan dihantui rasa takut

"Neng,main sama abang yuk ntar malem!" Pria yang ketiga malah bikin ketakutan maksimal, penampilannya sangat menyeramkan sekali dengan wajah yang membawa sabit dan memakai kalung aneh. Sukses membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang.

Aku mundur dan berharap mereka tak mengikutiku..dan mereka malah semakin mendekat, mendekat...mendekat. aku kemudian memalingkan wajah namun naas tanganku dicengkram salah satu dari mereka. "BEMM!" tubuhku diikat dan mulutku ditutup, aku berharap ada yang mau menolongku. Aku tak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun kecuali hanya menangis...

Aku berdo'a agar ketiga pria ini tidak berbuat macam-macam

"nona, apa kau ingin bebas? Cium aku dulu!" sambil menunjuk bibirnya pria yang berpierching ini memperlihatkan seringai mesumnya

"nona cantik, kalo mau tidur bilang ya! Ntar abang temenin"pria dengan sabit juga memperlihatkan seringai mesumnya

"nona, lepaskan bajumu baru aku akan melepaskanmu" pria dengan banyak jahitan malah makin gila...

Tiba-tiba...

"Hey kalian, beraninya hanya melecehkan wanita! Hadapi aku dulu!" Pria rambut raven yang aku ceritakan datang dan menantang mereka bertiga

"hey bocah pantat ayam,siapa kau? Beraninya menantang kami? Ayo serang kami!"

"Hm..." pria itu mulai maju dan menyerang mereka satu persatu

"PLAKK" "DUG" "BLAMM!" "KREK!" "SREKK!" "DEGG!" perkelahian berdarah mulai terjadi

Pria dengan rambut raven berdarah di sebelah kanan daerah bibirnya karena diserang sabit

"A..a...awas kalian! Akan ku hajar satu persatu" kini pria itu berdiri dan melawan mereka dengan tangan kosong dengan luka parah

"DHEJJIX!" 3 pria itu kalah ditangan pria raven itu

.

.

.

"sekarang bebaskan dia atau kuhajar kalian...!" ancam pria itu, akhirnya ketiga pria itu kabur entah kemana

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu

"tidak" jawabku

"syukurlah.."

"apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku

"hn..."

"sekarang ku antarkan kau pulang, dan jagalah dirimu lain kali" ekspresi dinginya mulai terlihat

"mengapa kau tahu aku disini?" tanyaku penasaran

"itu bukan urusanmu" jawabnya dingin

Ini aneh, dia menyelamatku tapi dia berubah menjadi dingin. Sampai dirumahku aku penasaran dengannya

"Sasuke,kenapa kau tahu aku berada di tempat itu?"

"sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu!" dinginnya

"ayolah...beri tahu aku!"

"berapa kali harus kukatakan?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"hn..."

"hanya itu?"

"hn..."

Idih, sok keren abis dia. Aku cuma ingin tahu doang apa salahnya? Menyebalkan!

"aku harus pulang sekarang!" Sasuke berbalik menuju pintu keluar dan membuka pintu

"apa kau tidak mau membersihkan lukamu dulu?" tanyaku

"sudahlah, aku bisa merawatnya dirumah" Sasuke meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah.

Neh? Aku lupa hari ini ayah dan ibuku sedang diluar kota... jadi aku sendirian dirumah. Tapi aku senang hari ini, Sasuke menolongku untuk pertama kalinya. Semoga saja ada perasaan antara kita

End of Flashback

XXX

Sungguh itu menyebalkan, tapi syukurlah aku adalah satu-satunya gadis yang diselamatkannya dan aku beruntung menjadi cinta pertama sekaligus terakhir. Hari mulai siang, aku harus melakukan terapi fisik walaupun aku tidak mau. Sasuke kembalilah, hanya jika kamu kembali aku pasti bisa sembuh...

Sasuke, mengapa aku bertemu seorang sepertimu?

"TOK...TOK...TOK!" Siapa itu?

End Sakura POV

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 (Dating?)

After A Long Time

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story by: InuzukaKawaii

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Supernatural, Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Chapter 5: Dating?

Summary: Siuman dari sakitnya, Sakura diperbolehkan pulang dan sudah bisa menjalankan aktivitasnya kembali. Apa yang dilakukannya?

Dikit _**OOC**_ itu... **Wajar**! Namanya juga fanfiction, semua kejadian, cerita, karakter, latar, dan bla...bla...bla ada di tangan authornya sendiri.

Udah nyampe chapter 5 nih, segitu aja bangga -_-"! Hehehe... lha kok gak ada yang kasih reviewsnya waktu chapter 4? Pada kemana nih? -_-" udahlah forget it... yang penting Happy Read ya!

Warning:OCC,Abal-abal ,typo,gaje pula.

* * *

><p>Seminggu berlalu, Sakura telah kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti dulu.<br>.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha, Sakura sudah bersiap pergi **Konoha High Education Center**(?). dengan menggunakan kaos casual tanpa lengan berwarna pink, dibaluti dengan rompi putih panjang, dan sepatu pinknya,serta tas seledang dan buku ditangannya ia berjalan kearah halte dan menunggu bus datang.

1 menit kemudian...

"ohayou...!" Sakura mendengar suara seorang pria, dan meliriknya

"Sai?" tanya Sakura heran, namun pria itu hanya tersenyum "kenapa kau disini?" lanjutnya

"memang salah?" tanya balik pria dengan warna kulit putih pucat ini

"tidak, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura lagi

"hanya ingin disini saja" jawabnya sambil menebar senyum

"oh" Sakura hanya berkata itu saja

Bus yang dinanti Sakura datang dan Sakura pun berpamitan pada Sai

"maaf, busnya sudah datang aku harus pergi ke kampus" kata Sakura sambil berjalan menuju bus

"tidak perlu berpamitan, tapi kau harus berhati-hati dijalan" Sai tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganya. Sakura membalasnya

.

.

.

'kenapa aku melambaikan tangan? Dia kan bukan siapa-siapa,lagipula aku kenal seminggu yang lalu dengan dia,aneh' Sakura baru sadar kalau dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya tadi

"neng..." "neng.." "neng.." "WOY!"

"eh... iya ada apa mas?" tanya Sakura kaget

"ongkosnya?" kata si mas-mas petugas bus (?) dengan ketus dan mengulurkan tangan ala-ala orang nagih uang

" 'gila, sinis banget nih petugas!'ini ongkosnya" Sakura mengasihkan uang senilai 12 ryo kepada petugas

"maksain...eh makasih" ketus si petugas

'idih, sinis amet ni petugas emang dia siapa gue? Sok sok an bilang maksain' gerutu Sakura dalam hati

"teng... nong... neng... nong...toneng...toneng" bel bis berbunyi dan memberikan informasi

"perhentian halte berikutnya, **Konoha the visit of Education **, kepada seluruh penumpang mohon mempersiapkan diri"

Sakura bergegas mempersiapkan diri untuk turun dari bus **Konoha General Transportation **yang ditumpanginya

"CEKS..." bus pun berhenti dan Sakura turun dari bus

XXX

Sakura adalah seorang mahasiswi Kedokteran di Fakultas Kedokteran yang mengambil specialis di sekitar komplek perguruan tinggi paling besar dan satu-satunya universitas **Negeri **di Konoha tersebut.

.

.

.

Takut terlambat dan dimarahi Dosen, Sakura berlari-lari menuju kelasnya

"huh, hampir saja terlambat" kata Sakura dengan ngos-ngosan dan kemudian duduk di bangkunya

Tak lama setelah itu, dosen pun datang...

"ohayou minna...!" sapa dosen yang notabede nya sebagai dokter bernama Shizune, sekaligus dokter yang merawat Sakura waktu itu.

Sakura POV

Akhirnya aku bisa menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya lagi, dosen kali ini adalah dokter Shizune. Dia lah yang merawatku dirumah sakit seminggu yang lalu.

"Jidat lebar?" kata seseorang sambil menepuk bahuku, siapa dia? Aku menoleh kearahnya... dan ternyata... yah seperti dugaanku itu pasti si _Muka Babi_ Ino

"Jidat lebar, apa kau benar-benar jidat lebar?" tanya Ino

"terus siapa lagi?" ketusku yang agak kesal, sudah manggil jidat lebar gak percaya aku ini Sakura lagi

"ah tidak, kukira kau hanya imajinasi ku saja"

Neh? Imanjinasi? Bukanya dia tahu kalau aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit? Dasar makhluk aneh, kerjaannya cuma mikirin cowo kece dan tingkah genit yang dilakukannya

"Jidat...jidat...jidat...JIDAT!" kali ini dia berteriak padaku

"apaan sih?" ketusku

"nggak, Cuma manggil" dengan WATADOSnya

"HEY KALIAN BERDUA...!" teriak dokter Shizune sambil menujuk kami berdua "DIAM...DAN PERHATIKAN!" lanjutnya, aku hanya menunduk dan menyalahkan Ino

.

.

.

"KRINGGG...KRINGGG...KRINGGG!" bel waktu habis berbunyi

"baiklah, cukup sampai disini pertemuan kita dan kalian berdua ikut aku sekarang juga" tegas dokter Shizune sambil menunjuk kearah ku dan juga Ino

"ini salahmu wahai muka babi!" ketusku

dengan seenaknya dia berkata "enak saja"

"lalu aku harus menyalahkan siapa?" tanyaku dengan ketus

"entahlah..."

Rasanya ingin sekali aku membanting tubuh si muka babi ini, sangat menjengkelkan... sudah manggil jidat lebar, membuatku dimarahi dokter Shizune, dan gak ngaku ini salahnya lagi. Kalau aja dia bukan salah satu sahabat gue, udah gue bakar ini orang supaya gak ada virus flu babi.

Aku heran, tidak biasanya dokter Shizune semarah ini. Apa dia sedang mengalami masalah? Sampai jadi galak begini. Padahal biasanya kalau kami tidak mendengarkan dia tidak pernah memberi hukuman

"kalian berdua tolong bimbing adik kelas kalian membedah mayat" perintah dokter Shizune

"KYAAA!" kami berteriak karena tidak mau mengalami hal ini lagi

"lakukan sekarang juga tanpa alasan!" tegasnya

"maaf aku harus pulang cepat, karena ayahku baru saja menghubungiku" Ino mencari alasan yang tepat

"maaf kondisiku juga belum sepenuhnya pulih, jadi aku harus cepat pulang juga..." aku tak mau kalah dengan si babi jelek itu

Dan kami berdua akhirnya melarikan diri...

End Sakura POV

XXX

Sakura berdiri dihalte menunggu bus lagi, tiba-tiba air hujan turun membasahi alam.

"aduh...mana ujan, bus lama datang,gak bawa payung, becek lagi" gerutu Sakura

"butuh payung?" tanya seseorang

"Sai? Sejak kapan ada disini?" Sakura menoleh dan terkejut

"entahlah" kata Sai dengan polosnya "aku akan antar kau pulang" lanjutnya

"apa ini merepotkan?" tanya Sakura merasa keberatan

"jangan katakan itu dan jangan menolak!" pinta Sai sambil menyodorkan payung kepada Sakura

Sakura hanya mengangguk saja dan mengambil payung yang dibawa Sai. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama, tak lama kemudian Sakura menggigil karena kedinginan

"apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Sai yang melihat Sakura menggesek telapak tanganya, Sai pun melepaskan jaket abunya dan memasang jaket tersebut dipundak Sakura

"Sai? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"tenanglah, kau seperti kedinginan jadi aku menghangatkanmu. Sebaiknya, kita mampir ke kedai ramen dulu saja"

.

.

.

Kedai Ramen Ichiraku

"pesanan datang...!" Paman Teuchi datang dan menyodorkan 2 porsi ramen special

"Itadikimasu...!"

"kau sudah merasa hangat?" tanya Sai

"agak mendingan" jawab Sakura

"sebaiknya kita pulang dengan Taksi saja"

'Baka...! kenapa gak dari tadi? Kalau dari tadi naik taksi, pasti gue gak kedinginan' gerutu Sakura dalam hati

"ini kencan pertama kita" kata Sai polos

"AH? Apa?" Sakura kaget sekaligus ta percaya

"jujur, aku menyukaimu sedang pandangan pertama" ungkap Sai

"apa kau serius?" Sakura tak percaya

"aku tak pernah berbohong" Sai tersenyum "maukah kau jadi..." pembicaraan Sai terpotong

"maaf aku harus pulang sekarang, orang tua ku sudah menunggu" Sakura berpamitan pada Sai

XXX

Sakura POV

Apa yang dia katakan? Yang benar saja? Sembarangan saja, memang aku ini apa? Aku punya harga diri kali! Lagipula aku hanya cinta pada satu orang, Sasuke... Dimana dia? Ah yang benar saja dia kan sudah pergi.

Aku ingat sesuatu tentang Sasuke, saat pertama kali berkencan

Flashback:

Konoha High School Moment

"hey jidat, ngomong-ngomong katanya kamu kemarin ditolongin sama Sasuke ya?" tanya Ino

"terus kalau iya kenapa? Kalau enggak kenapa?" aku berbalik bertanya

"..."

"kok diem?"

"terus masalah?"

"Gak juga"

.

.

.

Aku pun pergi ke kelas, di kelas keadaan makin buruk semakin banyak yang penasaran pada ku semua orang bertanya "katanya kau diselamatkan Sasuke, benarkah itu? Kok bisa?"

"SEMUA ITU TAKDIR!" Aku marah dan tak bisa mengendalikan emosi," memang apa salahnya aku diselamatkan Sasuke? Gak ada kan? Emang Sasuke siapa? Bapak loe bukan, anak loe bukan, ponakan loe bukan, dia Cuma orang yang paling populer disini."

"loe kenapa sih Sakura? Kok aneh? Lagi kasmaran ye? Ciee..." Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan berkata seenaknya, iya sih aku lagi jatuh cinta. Tapi, gak musti diinterogasi gini.

"apaan sih loe? Datang-datang ngajak ribut! Loe tuh gak bersyukur banget dan gak berubah ya sikapnya!" aku semakin kesal dan jengkel

"suka-suka gue" kata Naruto dengan WATADOSnya

"untung aja pacar loe baik,sabar,pinter,jujur,gak emosian,gak seenaknya kalo ngomong. GAK KAYAK LOE!" kelas pun berubah menjadi arena adu mulut

"itu kan takdir" makin kurang ajar saja Naruto berbicara

.

.

Tiba-tiba...

*effect sound: Sasuke Theme*

"ada keributan apa ini?" Sasuke datang dan menghentikan keributan

"Sasuke?" "SASUKE-KUN!"semua orang menghentikan keributan saat melihatnya

"kenapa? Kenapa kalian berhenti?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin

"SASUKE,ADA YANG INGIN AKU TANYAKAN PADAMU!" Lee berteriak kencang

"hn..?" tanya Sasuke

"benarkah kau MENYELAMATKAN SAKURA? BENARKAH ITU?"

"hn..."

"AKU SERIUS SASUKE, LIHATLAH KOBARAN API MASA MUDAKU! AKU SUDAH KESAL DENGANMU! AKU INGIN JAWABANNYA JUGA SASUKE! DEMI MASA DEPAN YANG CERAH!" sekencang-kencangnya Lee berteriak sambil berpidato dengan gaya yang lebay.

"hn..."

"KAU ITU MENYEBALKAN SASUKE! KAU MEREBUT GADIS IMPIANKU!"

"kalau tidak terima, aku minta maaf!" Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celananya dan mencoba meminta maaf dengan cara yang sinis

"MAAF? KAU RENGAS SEGENAP PUCUK HARAPANKU, KAU PATAHKAN. KAU MINTA MAAF?" Lee malah memplagiat bang Herjunot Ali di film Tenggelamnya Kapal Van Der Wijck

"terserah kau saja, yang penting aku telah meminta maaf" Sasuke meninggalkan Lee dan duduk dibangkunya

"SASUKE UCHIHA... DENGARKAN AKU! AKU AKAN MENANTANG MU LAIN KALI! KECAMKAN ITU...KECAMKAN!"

"coba saja, jika kau bisa bocah ambisius" sinis Sasuke

"BERANINYA KAU...!"

"siapa yang berani?" tanya Kakashi

"eh...anu...Kakashi-sensei sejak kapan ada disini?" Lee balik nanya sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin

XXX

"TRING...TRING...TRING...TRINGGG!"

Bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah berdering, dan semua murid keluar dari kelas dengan perasaan sebal dan ingin membakar Sasuke.

"Sakura,ikutlah bersamaku!" Pinta Sasuke sambil menggenggam tanganku tiba-tiba

"eh..apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak percaya

"jangan menolak!" paksanya,aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya. Tepat ditaman kota, ia menyuruhku untuk duduk dibangku

"Sasuke,kau ini kenapa?" tanyaku heran

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" katanya

"apa?" aku makin penasaran

"dengarkan aku, sebenarnya 3 orang yang kemarin bertindak seenaknya adalah anggota geng motor paling kejam didaerah Konoha ini"

"maksudmu?"

"geng itu bernama Akatsuki, Kakakku adalah anggota Akatsuki juga"

"jadi,alasanmu menyelamatku...karena kau tahu siapa mereka?"

"ya begitulah,tapi itu bukan intinya"

"jadi apa intinya? Aku tidak paham"

"intinya adalah, kau itu orang yang berbeda dari yang lain" sambil menatap wajahku

"berbeda?"

"kau,kau adalah orang special"

Orang special? Apa maksudnya? Special apanya? Akh sudahlah, yang penting itu cukup membuatku bahagia

"Sakura,temanilah hari-hariku!" pintanya

"eh? Maksudmu?" aku terheran dengan ucapannya itu, sejak kapan ia jadi romantis?

"Kencan...anggaplah ini kencan!" Sasuke menatap ku dalam-dalam,aku hanya mengangguk dan diam seribu kata

End Of Flascback

Ah, itu memang aneh. Tapi itu menakjubkan, sejak kelas XII aku tidak pernah melewatkan hari-hari bersamanya. Takdir memang berkata lain tapi cinta akan selalu abadi.

End Sakura POV

Sejak Sasuke menghilang Sakura selalu melamun sendiri dikamarnya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke selalu memperhatikanya namun karena Sakura tidak tahu jadi ya...begitulah.

"BRUKK!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar dan cahaya menyilaukan pandangan mata Sakura...  
>Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?<p>

TBC

* * *

><p>Hoy Minna, kalo baca jangan lupa review nya! Respon dikitlah... OK!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 (Sepucuk Surat dari Langit)

After A Long Time

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimotho

Story by: InuzukaKawaii

Pairing:SasuSaku

Genre: Supernatural,Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Chapter 6: Sepucuk surat dari langit

Summary: Sepucuk surat dari langit jatuh ke meja tulis Sakura, surat itu berisikan janji pertemuan. Siapa orang yangk akan ditemui Sakura?

Warning: ___GAJE,GARING,ABAL-ABAL,OOC!_

Cahaya yang menyilaukan mata Sakura akhirnya berhenti, Sakurapun menghampiri ke arah meja tersebut dan ternyata ada sepucuk surat yang dibungkus dengan amplop emas dan bau yang sangat wangi. Sakura membuka amplop itu dan membaca isi suratnya

"To: Sakura

Sakura, bagaimana kondisimu? Jangan tanya aku siapa! Sebaiknya, jaga kondisimu! Aku harap kau bisa temui aku 129 hari lagi. Berjanjilah agar kau menepati janji itu! Aku serius dengan hal ini.

Sampai jumpa 129 hari lagi"

"siapa yang mengirim surat ini?" tanya Sakura "siapapun dia, aku harus menemuinya" lanjutnya

Sakura menyimpan surat itu didalam laci mejanya, kemudian ia melangkah menuju tempat tidur karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya...

"Ohayou, Oka-san oto-san!" sapa Sakura kepada kedua orang tuannya sambil terburu-buru dan pergi

"hey, ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau cepat sekali? Bukanya sekarang tidak ada kuliah?" tanya ibunya

"memang, tapi aku harus keluar sekarang" jawab Sakura sambil tergesa-gesa

"ya sudah, hati-hati dijalan! Jangan pulang terlalu malam!" nasihat ibunya

"iya.." Sakura membuka pintu dan sudah ada Sai disana

"Sai?" tanya Sakura

"Kenapa?" Sai heran

"aku bertanya malah balik bertanya" ketus Sakura

"menjemputmu" polos Sai

"aku tidak minta dijemput"

"hm... aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin menjemputmu"

"pergilah, aku tak mau merepotkan mu lagi!" Sakura menolak secara halus

"ayolah,ini tak merepotkan kok!" Sai membujuk Sakura agar mau pergi bersamanya. Sakura kehabisan kata-kata untuk menolaknya, dengan berat hati ia mau diantar Sai.

"jadi,hari ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Sai

"tak tahu,aku hanya ingin pergi keluar rumah" jawab Sakura

"bagaimana jika aku membantu mu?" tawar Sai

"maksudmu?" Sakura bingung

"kau ingin menyegarkan diri bukan?" Sai mencoba menebak apa tujuan Sakura

"hm...sepertinya" kata Sakura

"ya sudah, naiklah ke mobilku saja!" ajak Sai "aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" lanjutnya

"kemana? Awas kalo macam-macam!"

"memang wajahku ini mesum apa?"

"nggak sih, cuman kan wajah tak selalu sesuai dengan hati"

"ya ya ya"

xXx

"kita sampai!"

"ini dimana?" tanya Sakura

"sudahlah, ayo turun!" Sai melepaskan safety beltnya dan turun dari mobil

"terserah kau sajalah" ketus Sakura

"katanya mau refreshing? Kok ketus sih?" goda Sai

"kau itu" wajahnya langsung blushing

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan dan Sai menunjukan tempat yang indah untuk disinggahi.

"lihatlah tempat itu!" Sai menunjuk sebuah taman yang indah "indahkan?" lanjutnya

"hm...sangat indah" Sakura yang tadinya murung sekarang tersenyum bahagia

"orang bilang, jika kau kesini bersama pasangannya maka akan jodohlah mereka berdua" jelas Sai

"oh begitu ya...'seandainya kau disini Sasuke, kita akan bahagia sampai ajal memisahkan. Kau sudah pergi jauh dan takkan kembali sebelum membuat kenangan indah sekali lagi'"

"Sa...Sa...Sakura kok bengong sih?" Sai terheran

"eh a...a..anu aku hanya teringat seseorang" Sakura tersadar

"oh siapa dia?" Sai penasaran

"seseorang yang paling kucintai seumur hidupku"

"sepertinya kau tidak bisa melupakan orang itu?"

"ya, sampai kapanpun dia tetap dihatiku"

"hm...begitu ya? 'ku harap kau tahu isi hatiku Sakura'"

"lho kok bengong?" tanya Sakura

"eh enggak anu"

.

.

.

Sai memegang erat tangan Sakura dan duduk ditaman sambil bercengkrama dan bercanda

"kau tahu bunga ditaman ini sangat indah,tapi tak secantik dirimu" puji Sai

"bisa saja kau itu"

"aku serius lho" Sai meyakinkan

"maksudmu?" Sakura heran

"ah tidak jadi"

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"aku ingin pulang!" Sakura mulai bosan dengan taman

"kau tidak suka tempat ini?" tanya Sai

"bukan, bukan itu"

"lalu?"

"aku sudah merasa cukup dengan ini"

"ya sudah kita pulang"

xXx

Mereka berdua kembali ke mobil dan Sakura ingin ke toilet

"Sai, sapertinya aku harus ke toilet" Sakura merasakan mulas dan memegang perutnya

"silahkan, asal jangan terlalu lama"

Saat Sakura pergi, Sakura meninggalkan tasnya dan sebuah surat terlihat oleh mata Sai

"apa ini?" Sai terheran dan membuka surat lalu membacanya

"siapa orang ini? 129 hari lagi ia akan menemui Sakura? Aku harus tahu siapa dia"

xXx

_**TBC**_

Wah sepertinya, author sebulan gak update nih. Maaf ya! Author sibuk nyiapin drama sekolah.

Jangan lupa RnR oke...!

Maaf kalo gak seru! Soalnya Author lagi gak dapet inspirasi


	7. Chapter 7 (Superhero)

**Hai Minna, udah lama gak update ff ini. maklum kan waktu itu ffn diblock dan akhirnya aku vacum deh hehhe, setelah Listen To You Chapter 2 aku mencoba untuk update ff pertama aku. Semoga suka**

* * *

><p><strong>After A Long Time<strong>

**Author:InuzukaKawaii**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto  
>Pairing:SasuSaku and Sai<br>Genre:Romance/Supernatural  
>Chapter 7: Superhero<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"siapa orang ini? 129 hari lagi ia akan menemui Sakura? Aku harus tahu siapa dia" Sai penasaran akan pengirim surat tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura kembali ke mobil

"Sakura-chan,aku ingin bertanya padamu" kata Sai

"nani? Maksudku, apa yang akan kau tanyakan?" Tanya Sakura

"begini, 129 hari kemudian apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sai

"apa maksudmu bertanya tentang 129 hari kemudian?" sakura berbalik bertanya dengan nada yang meninggi

"hey,aku kan hanya bertanya. Ayolah jangan temperament seperti itu!" pinta Sai

"hei,dengar ya! Kau ini siapa? Kau bukan pacarku,ayahku,pamanku,bahkan bukan kakakku. Jadi,kau tidak berhak bertanya seperti itu PAHAM?" Sakura mulai kesal pada Sai yang ikut campur dengan urusannya

"Sakura-chan,bukan maksudku ikut campur dengan privasimu,tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan siapa yang mengirim ini!"

"itu bukan urusanmu,kita bahkan belum lama bertemu"

"Sakura-chan, aku hanya ingin kamu mengerti perasaanku"

"bahwasannya kau menyukaiku? Basi,seharusnya aku tidak pergi dengamu!" Sakura keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkan Sai

**xXx**

**Sakura POV**

Aku termenung sendirian dikamar, merenungkan dan mengenang saat-saat indah bersama Sasuke, aku teringat saat aku dan Sasuke bertengkar

**Flashback:**

**27 September 2010**

Hari itu, aku menunggu Sasuke didepan bioskop. Ia berjanji akan mengajakku menonton film, namun ia tak kunjung datang. Aku kesal dengan sikapnya, kupikir dia orang yang tak pernah ingkar janji, tapi apa? Yang terjadi sekarang ia membiarkanku sendirian didepan gedung bioskop, aish benar-benar…

"new message from Sasuke"

"Gomen Sakura, aku tak bisa menemanimu. Ada urusan mendadak hari ini"

Nani? Sudah 1 jam aku berdiri disini ia baru memberikan kabar? Apa maksudnya hah? Dia keterlaluan… aku marah padanya

Aku pulang dengan keadaan yang sangat marah pada Sasuke, bisa-bisanya ia memperlakukanku seperti itu, awas kau ya Sasuke!

**Keesokan harinya…**

Aku pergi kekampus dengan muka cemberut dan hati yang masih kesal pada Sasuke, aku berjalan tergesa-gesa dan tak mempedulikan orang yang meyapaku.

"Sakura-chan bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?" Tanya Tenten

"kencan? Kencan apa? Dia tidak menepati janjinya" jawabku kesal

"ingkar janji? Kenapa bisa?"

"tanyakan saja padanya" aku menjawab dengan nada kesal dan berjalan meninggalkannya

Sepulang dari kampus aku menerima pesan dari Naruto

"Sakura-chan, datanglah ke Shinobi Park nanti malam!"

Kemudian aku membalas pesan tersebut

"Nani? Ada apa?" {send}

3 menit kemudian ia membalas pesan dariku

"sudahlah datang saja aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"mengapa harus di taman? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" balasku

"aku sedang bersama oto-san sekarang" balasnya

"baiklah,aku akan kesana"

Apa yang si dobe bicarakan? Apa itu penting? Ah sudahlah…

Pukul 7 malam aku pergi ke café yang dikatakan Naruto

"aku sudah di taman sekarang, dimana kau?" {sending message to Naruto}

"tunggulah di depan air mancur" {sending message to Sakura}

Aku mencari Naruto disekitar air mancur tapi aku tak menemukannya

"hey kau dimana? Aku sudah ada di depan air mancur yang tak menyala" {sending message to Naruto}

"berputar dan lihat apa yang terjadi!" {sending message to Sakura}

Aku berbalik dan melihat 3 orang pria, air mancur yang tadinya mati menjadi menyala begitupun lampu-lampu taman. 3 orang pria itupun bernyanyi sambil bermain alat musik

*Superhero by Lunafly

"[Sasuke] I know I always had a heavy heart  
>I will always put on my guard<br>And I never thought of you  
>Should've stuck to you like glue"<p>

[Naruto] Everytime you went through that pain  
>I left you going all insane<br>Girl I should have thought of you  
>I should have seen your point of view<br>[Sasuke] Oh I could try to explain  
>[Kiba] (It wouldn't mean a thing)<br>[Sasuke] I could take all the blame  
>[Kiba] (It wouldn't mean a thing)<p>

[Naruto] And it's better later than never baby  
>You know I've been next to you lately<br>Now I want it how it was before

[Sasuke] I know it may be late now  
>And I know that I'm taking off now<br>But I'm here and I'm a super hero  
>And I can save you<p>

[Sasuke] Baby I know you can't forget the things I've done  
>I know I've been away<br>But I can save you now

[Sasuke] Oh but I can save you now  
>Oh<p>

[Naruto] I was really dumb, what did I know  
>When did I ever put on a show<br>I should have been around for you  
>Instead I got you feeling blue<p>

[Sasuke] Oh I could try to explain  
>[Kiba] (It wouldn't mean a thing)<br>[Sasuke] I could take all the blame  
>[Kiba] (It wouldn't mean a thing)<p>

[Naruto] And it's better later than never baby  
>You know I've been next to you lately<br>Now I want it how it was before

[Sasuke] I know it may be late now  
>And I know that I'm taking off now<br>But I'm here and I'm a super hero  
>And I can save you<p>

Baby I know you can't forget the things I've done  
>I know I've been away<br>But I can save you now

[Kiba] Baby tell me why  
>Wanna talk to you<br>Can you hear the sound  
>Tell me what to do<br>This time I'm all yours

[Naruto] You know I didn't meant it  
>And I never thought to hurt you girl<br>oh I can't put this right  
>I'll be yours now<p>

[Sasuke] I know it may be later now  
>And I know that I'm taking off now<br>But I'm here and I'm a super hero  
>And I can save you<p>

Baby I know you can't forget the things I've done  
>I know I've been away<br>But I can save you now

[all] Oh but I can save you now  
>Oh"<p>

{Sasuke and Naruto playing guitar, Kiba playing percussion box}

"Sasuke-kun?" aku tidak percaya dia melakukan ini, ia bernyanyi bersama teman-temannya untuk meminta maaf padaku. Aku salah tentangnya

"gomen sakura, aku tak bermaksud mengingkari janjiku" ucap Sasuke

"Click" Sasuke memetikan jarinya dan terbanglah lampion dan kembang api

"Aishite Sakura-chan" ucap Sasuke sambil menghampiriku dan mengecup keningku

"Sasuke-kun…" pipiku pun memerah

"CIE….!" Teman-temanku berdatangan yang ternyata ada dibalik semua ini

"Sakura,ketahuilah aku melakukan ini karena ada dorongan dari teman-temanmu. Jika Ino tidak member tahu Kiba bahwa kau marah padaku, aku akan acuh acuh saja"

"kau itu selalu saja, tadi kau bilang Ino member tahu Kiba? Jangan-jangan… TENTEN!" oh tidak ternyata Tenten memberi tahukan ini pada muka babi? Baka kau Sakura, tapi ya sudahlah aku bahagia Sasuke memberikan kejutan yang romantis sebagai permintaan maafnya

**End Of Flashback**

Kenangan itu masih tampak jelas dipikiranku

**End Sakura POV**

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana? Review ya guys<br>**


	8. Chapter 8 (Time)

**sudah sampe Chapter 8 nih...**

* * *

><p><strong>After A Long Time<strong>

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto  
>Author: InuzukaKawaii<br>Pairing: SasuSaku  
>Genre: Romance,Supernatural<strong>

**Chapter 8: Time  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

Apa kau tak bisa melepaskanku, bebanmu bertambah karena aku! Aish apakah aku harus mengirimnya surat lagi, tapi waktu 3 tahunku akan dipotong ah aku bisa gilakarena ini. Meskipun kau berbicara dalam hati, aku bisa , lupakan kenangan itu Sakura! Kau bisa saki tlagi, aih aku lupa kau tak bisa mendengarku saat ini.

"Deng…Deng…Deng" suara lonceng dari sebuah gereja terdengar menuju telingaku, saat itu juga muncul cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mataku

"Sasuke Uchiha…" sesosok pria tua dengan tongkat kayu di tangannya muncul dihadapanku dan memanggilku

"Kau? Kenapa kau muncul?"Tanyaku heran

"sebentar lagi sisa waktumu habis, ingat gunakan waktumu untuk mencari sinar itu!" Ia mengingatkanku agar aku tidak berleha-leha lagi.

"hm, tapi cuaca sampai saat ini tidak mendukung"

"bagaimanapun caranya kau harus mencarinya waktumu tak akan terasa"tegasnya

"baiklah, jika itu yang terbaik"

Kakek tua itu menghilang dalam sekejap, aku tak menyadari bahwa waktu semakin berlalu dan semakin berkurang aku ingin hidup, sabarlah Sakura! Aku akan menemuimu, aku berjanji bahkan jika aku tak mendapatkan sinar itu aku akan memintanya agar ia memberikanku kesempatan untuk bertemu dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Aku berjalan menyusuri gelapnya malam, melihat keadaan Konoha yang semakin hari semakin berubah. "Clack" air terjatuh dari langit, gerimis membasahi tubuhku yang tak terlihat orang lain. Aku tak memperdulikan hujan,aku terus berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Aku tak pernah pulang kerumah, karena percuma saja aku pulang jika tak ada yang bisa melihatku. Sepertinya hujan sudah mereda, tak pernah kusadari bahwa aku berjalan menuju taman Shinobi tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu permintaan maaf kepada Sakura.

"tempat ini tak banyak berubah" gumamku

Aku ingat bahwa Kiba dan Ino membicarakan aku dan Sakura didepan gerbang, ketika mereka memberitahukan bahwa Sakura marah padaku aku berpura-pura belum mendengar kabar itu

"Deg..deg…deg…deg" jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar kencang dan sangat sakit aku merasakannya. "hah,auw…sakit sekali" aku tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Beberapa detik setelah aku merasakan sakit, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Kakek tua yang pernah kutemui saat itu pernah berkata padaku bahwa jika aku merasakan sakit didada kiri, itu artinya masa pencarian sinar dipotong 1 tahun. Oh tidak….

**End Sasuke POV**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir di tahun ini, Sakura melamun dibawah pohon yang berada di taman bunga yang indah

"bahkan sampai saat ini kau tak pernah ditemukan" ucap Sakura sambil menitikan air mata

"hey , tidak baik menangis dibawah pohon!" Sai dengan tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Sakura

"Ouch…ish mengagetkan ku saja" Sakura terkejut dengan kedatangan Sai

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi! Tahun ini akan berakhir, tapi kau tak bisa melepaskan Sasuke."

"ini terlalu berat bagiku, aku takkan pernah bisa melupakannya"

"Sakura, lebih baik kau fokus pada skripsimu!" Saran Sai

"Skripsi? Kau benar aku belum menyelesaikan bab terakhir skripsi kuliahku"

"oh ya, sebagai permintaan maafku waktu itu, aku akan mengajakmu merayakan tahun baru bersamaku"

"hm….baiklah aku akan pergi bersamamu"

**Malam harinya…**

Sakura dan Sai menikmati pesta yang diadakan di Konoha, Sakura mengenakan kimono pink dan Sai mengenakan kimono abu-abu.

"bagaimana pestanya?" Tanya Sai

"lumayan…" jawab Sakura

"sejenak kita lupakan dulu kesedihanmu, sebentar lagi kembang api akan menyala dan tahun akan berganti"

"JDERR…..DUAR…DUAR…NGING….DUAR" kembang api bermunculan dilangit malam yang penuh bintang

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" teriak semua warga Konoha

"YEAY!"

Disaat yang lain bahagia, Sasuke duduk diatas atap sambil memandang kembang api yang bermunculan dilangit.

"Andai saja kau bersamaku malam ini Sakura, bukan dengan Sai tapi denganku" air mata menetes dipipinya

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, dalam hati Sakura menangis dan teringat akan Sasuke

"Sasuke, jika saja yang bersamaku itu kau bukan Sai hatiku pasti tersenyum juga" Sakura menitikan air mata juga dipipinya

**xXx**

**Sakura POV**

Pesta kembang api tadi malam memang indah tapi bagiku itu hanya kebohongan besar yang kutakatakan sebagai hal terindah. Aku masih tak bisa melupakan Sasuke, aku bahkan menangis saat aku menikmati pesta kembang api tadi malam. Jika saja kecelakaan itu tak pernah terjadi maka, aku akan merayakan tahun baru bersama Sasuke sebagai tunangannya.

"Sakura-chan!" Oka-san memanggilku

"ada apa?" tanyaku

"turunlah,aku ingin bicara padamu!" serunya

"baiklah aku akan kesana!" aku segera turun kebawah dan menemui Oka-san ku

"Sakura-chan, kau membutuhkan seorang pendamping hidup" ucap Oka-san ku

"maksudnya?" aku tak mengerti maksud oka-san ku

"menikahlah Sakura!" pinta oka-san

"nani? Aku bahkan tidak punya pasangan"

"bagaimana dengan Sai?" Tanya oka-san

"oka-san, dia hanya temanku"

"aku dan tou-san mu sudah ingin mempunyai cucu"

"oka-san…"

"ya sudah begini saja sekarang, selesaikan skripsi sampai akhirnya kau lulus. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menikah secepatnya"

"baiklah"

Oka-san, ayolah aku belum ingin menikah. Kami-sama mengapa hidupku jadi begini? Aku kembali ke kamarku. Saat aku kekamar aku melihat sebuah surat di mejaku

"itu memang berat disaat kau tak bisa melupakan kekasihmu, jalanilah hidupmu sebaik mungkin. Jika takdir mempertemukan kita, aku akan menunggunya"

Kalimat itulah yang ada di surat misterius yang kutemukan diatas meja. Apa pengirim surat ini adalah orang yang sama yang mengirimkanku surat waktu itu?

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana? Gaje ya? review oke!<br>**


End file.
